POTC Crimson Ridge
by Indigo-Thorn
Summary: Five Years After Losing The Pearl To Davey Jones' Locker, Captain Jack Sparrow Is Faced With A New Peril, That Draws Him To The Traitourous Crimson Ridge, R


Chapter One - The Return........  
  
As the evening drew itself across the sky, the faded shades of the skyline bled into a deep indigo, sparkling intensely with stars a bright, spreading their enchanting glow to all who resided within the many islands of the Caribbean. The breeze had a gentle temperament and spread the sweet smell of rum throughout the narrow streets of Port Royal. "Aye, twenty naval officers couldn't stop me in my conquest for the Black Pearl!" a voice ranted from within one of the bars. It was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, retelling his adventures of the Black Pear to all, yet as usual exaggerating in it's retelling. "I swung through the air, and i was off, they didn't stand a chance!" he rambled drunkenly, as keen ears surrounded him, hanging on every word of the gripping tale. He glugged another swig of the rum and wiped his mouth roughly on his sleeve. "Needless to say mates, i got my ship, was there ever any doubt?" he swivelled his hands in usual posture, and added, "Alas, i lost her to the depths five years ago, and that's where my adventure ended", he nodded and placed his hat to his chest, enduring a few seconds of silence before springing up from his seat. "Good evening gentleman, and good night..." he swayed drunkenly and bowed. His eyes not having that same spark they use to when he had his beloved ship of the sea. His words were slurred as all he did now was drink and tell stories there was nothing else left anymore. As he stumbled down the street, almost losing his footing once or twice, he sang to himself, quietly and deeply, "Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me...". "If only" he added, staring down at a piece of gold attached to a chain, that constantly hung around his neck, his lucky charm as it was now. "Sparrow..." a sharp voice called out, stern and almost blood thirsty from the shadows. "Aye?" Jack replied, staring about blankly trying to find the source of the voice. "Crimson Ridge" the voice continued, straight to the point. "Crimson Ridge......?" Jack replied tilting his head in confusion. The sweet, warming breeze fell cold, and drilled through him like a spirit passing through. The figure in the shadows, was breathing heavily, and chuckled slightly revelling in every minute of the Captain's confusion. "I'm Captain Jack mate, your wise to cower in shadow..." he added, his smooth, brandy coloured eyes slitting and trying to focus, yet to no avail, the figure appeared to have gone, whispering only one thing, "I'll see you at Crimson Ridge, you owe us that much...".   
  
  
  
~**~  
  
The moon added an eerie silence to everything at the harbour, the repairs were weak compared to the original stone that had been in place before the Pearl attacked Port Royal all that time ago. The navy officers on duty were fast asleep, oblivious to everything around them as they soared through their dreams, snoring regardless of everyone else. A strong wind whipped through the streets, as a silent whisper of warning accompanied it, creating a chill of fear and causing everyone to burrow indoors. A ghostly faded ship plowed into the harbour, it's huge steel guns ripping through the sides of the ship into view, smoking with canon balls ready to do some destruction. A sudden screech soared through the air, as one of the giant balls crashed through the stone walls surrounding Port Royal. Sending the stone tumbling to the floor, and dragging some officers to their deaths, either to be crushed beneath stone, or locked away into the cruel seas.   
  
~**~  
  
Jack was asleep in a most undignified area, he had collapsed and lay sprawled out across the floor of a small, stinking passage that lay between the houses. His eyes burst open at the sound of guns, and he lifted himself to his feet, the alcohol had worn off. "No, it's not possible..." he uttered as he heard the screams and sounds of canon fire, he did always know those guns. "She's gone....how?" he continued muttering, rushing towards the harbour to prove himself wrong, and put his mind at rest. Yet no such luck, it was the pearl, in a ghostly chilling phantasm, her guns were real enough though she had returned. Jack recalled the words of the shadowed figure, "Crimson Ridge...." he frowned, and turned back on himself. "Someone's disturbed Cortez...." he added, shaking his head, "The Pearls back...". 


End file.
